Padre Brown
El Padre Brown es un personaje de ficción creado por el novelista inglés Gilbert Keith Chesterton (Londres, 29 de mayo de 1874 – Beaconsfield, 14 de junio de 1936). Es el protagonista de 48 historias cortas, luego compiladas en cinco libros. Chesterton basó el personaje en el Padre John O'Connor (1870 - 1952), un cura párroco de Bradford, Yorkshire, quien estuvo involucrado en la conversión al catolicismo de Chesterton en 1922. La relación fue registrada por O'Connor (por entonces Monseñor) en su libro de 1937 Father Brown on Chesterton. Personaje Es un sacerdote católico de apariencia ingenua cuya agudeza psicológica lo convierte en un formidable detective. El Padre Brown es un personaje de aspecto bajo y retacón, "antiguamente de Cobhole en Essex, y ahora trabajando en Londres", acompañado de un gigantesco paraguas, que suele resolver los crímenes más enigmáticos, atroces e inexplicables más bien gracias a su conocimiento de la naturaleza humana que por la búsqueda de pruebas lógicas, en medio de extrañas alusiones a horrores sin nombre. Él hizo su primera aparición en la famosa historia "''The Blue Cross''" y continuó a través de cinco volúmenes de historias cortas, a menudo asistido por el criminal reformado Flambeau. A diferencia de su más famoso contemporáneo Sherlock Holmes, los métodos del Padre Brown tienden a ser intuitivos antes que deductivos: de hecho el explica su método en "El Secreto del Padre Brown" así: "Usted ve, yo he asesinado a todos ellos por mi mismo... He planeado cada uno de los crímenes muy cuidadosamente, Yo he pensado exactamente como una cosa como esa pudo ser hecha, y en que estilo o estado mental un hombre pudo realmente hacerlo. Y cuando yo estaba bastante seguro y sentía exactamente como el asesino mismo, por supuesto yo supe quien era él." En "La Cruz Azul" cuando fue interrogado por Flambeau, quien había estado disfrazado como sacerdote sobre cómo él supo de todo tipo de "horrores" criminales, el respondió "Has it never struck you that a man who does next to nothing but hear men's real sins is not likely to be wholly unaware of human evil?". Él también estableció una razón por la cual sabía que Flambeau no era un sacerdote.: "Usted atacó a la razón. Esto es mala teología." Además la historia normalmente contiene una explicación racional de quien era el asesino y como Brown trabajó para hallarlo. A pesar de su devoción, el padre Brown siempre enfatiza la racionalidad: algunas historias como "El Milagro de la Luna Creciente" y "The Blast of the Book" ponen diversión a personajes inicialmente escépticos, quienes se convencen de una explicación sobrenatural por algún extraño suceso, mientras que el padre Brown a pesar de su religiosidad y su creencia en Dios y los milagros, fácilmente ve la perfectamente ordinaria explicación natural. De hecho, él parece representar el ideal de un devoto, considerablemente educado y "civilizado" clérigo, debido a su familiaridad con el pensamiento contemporáneo y secular. Interpretaciones y Críticas El Padre Brown fue el vehículo perfecto para converger el punto de vista de Chesterton y de todos sus personajes, es tal vez el más cercano al propio punto de vista de Chesterton, o al menos el efecto de ese punto de vista. El Padre Brown resuelve sus crímenes a través de un estricto proceso de razonamiento, más relacionado con verdades filosóficas y espirituales que con detalles científicos, haciendo de él un contrapeso casi igual a Sherlock Holmes, el cual él leía y admiraba, historias del cual han sido discontinuadas sólo unos pocos años antes. De hecho, en el relato La Ausencia de Mr Glass el autor nos presenta al investigador Orion Hood, una clara alusión al detective de Conan Doyle. Mientras las primeras historias disfrutaron de gran popularidad y aclamación debido a su brevedad, cuestiones filosóficas e ingenio, la respuesta a las posteriores historias del Padre Brown fue algo dispar. Después que Chesterton se convirtió al catolicismo el tono de las historias pareció cambiar a los ojos de algunos. Muchos lectores vieron las nuevas historias como menos punzantes y más dogmáticas. El Padre Brown se fue convirtiendo en un vehículo para adherir a los puntos de vista Católicos de Chesterton. Ciertamente de los cinco volúmenes, los más conocidos ("El candor del Padre Brown" y "La Sabiduría del Padre Brown") son los primeros trabajos. Otros acusan al tono de los cuentos del Padre Brown de estar teñidos por elementos de supuesto racismo y intolerancia en algunas de las historias. En particular "El Dios de los Gongs" y algunas historias protagonizadas por fakires hindues son vistas como el perpetuo estereotipo de culturas y sistemas de creencias extraños a la ortodoxia de Chesterton y a los tiempos en los que el vivió. Influencias Mientras estaba en el set, filmando la película del Padre Brown, el actor Alec Guinness fue abordado por un joven italiano quien , viéndolo maquillado y caracterizado, exclamaba 'Padre, padre!' y agarrándolo por el brazo, divagaba y divagaba en un lenguaje que Guinness no entendía. Finalmente el joven dijo adios y se fue. Guinness asombrado e impresionado que el mero uniforme de un sacerdote pudiera inspirar tanta confianza y felicidad en un niño que era un completo extraño, comenzó a investigar sobre Fe de la Iglesia Católica y subsecuentemente unirse a la iglesia. How Father Brown Led Sir Alec Guinness to the Church (Como el Padre Brwon llevo a Sir Alec Guinness a la Iglesia) Biografía (en inglés) El Padre Brown en otros medios *"Father Brown, Detective" (1934), fue la primera película dedicada al personaje de Chesterton. Dirigida por Edward Sedgwick y protagonizada por Walter Connolly. *En 1954 se estrenó la película Father Brown (liberado en USA como El Detective) el cual tenía un elenco formidable. Sir Alec Guinness personificó al Padre Brown y Peter Finch al ladrón reformado Flambeau; el film es ampliamente recordado como un clásico menor. *En 1974 la serie televisiva inglesa fue protagonizada por Kenneth More en el rol del detective. *Italia aportó dos series para televisión: "I Racconti di Padre Brown" (1970) y "Sei Delitti per Padre Brown" (1988) *Heinz Rühmann personificó al Padre Brown en dos adaptaciones alemanas de las historias de Chesterton, Das schwarze Schaf (1960) y Er kanns nicht lassen (1962) con ambas bandas sonoras escritas por el compositor Martin Böttcher. Más tarde protagonizó Operación San Pietro (1967) como el Cardenal Brown. Novelas del Padre Brown # La Inocencia del Padre Brown (1911) # La Sabiduría del Padre Brown (1914) # La Incredulidad del Padre Brown (1926) # El Secreto del Padre Brown (1927) # El Escandalo del Padre Brown (1935) El Hombre invisible Aquí inserta texAquí inserta texto sin formato Media:Aquí inserta texto sin formatoto sin formato [[ Texto de titular --190.48.149.198 04:59 23 ago 2007 (CEST) ---- [[Título del enlace [[''Título del enlaceTexto en negrita' ]]]] Escribe aquí una fórmula Texto de titular Compilación de libros Texto de titular # La Inocencia del Padre Brown (1911) ##The Blue Cross 　　　　　　 ##The Secret Garden 　　　　 ##The Queer Feet 　　　　　　 ##The Flying Stars 　　 ##The Invisible Man ##The Honour of Israel Gow ##The Wrong Shape ##The Sins of Prince Saradine ##The Hammer of God ##The Eye of Apollo 　 ##The Sign of the Broken Sword ##The Three Tools of Death # La Sabiduría del Padre Brown (1914) ##The Absence of Mr Glass ##The Paradise of Thieves ##The Duel of Dr Hirsch ##The Man in the Passage ##The Mistake of the Machine ##The Head of Caesar ##The Purple Wig ##The Perishing of the Pendragons ##The God of the Gongs ##The Salad of Colonel Cray ##The Strange Crime of John Boulnois ##The Fairy Tale of Father Brown # La Incredulidad del Padre Brown (1926) ##The Resurrection of Father Brown ##The Arrow of Heaven ##The Oracle of the Dog ##The Miracle of Moon Crescent ##The Curse of the Golden Cross ##The Dagger with Wings ##The Doom of the Darnaways ##The Ghost of Gideon Wise # El Secreto del Padre Brown (1927) ##The Secret of Father Brown ##The Mirror of the Magistrate ##The Man With Two Beards ##The Song of the Flying Fish ##The Actor and the Alibi ##The Vanishing of Vaudrey ##The Worst Crime in the World ##The Red Moon of Meru ##The Chief Mourner of Marne ##The Secret of Flambeau # El Escandalo del Padre Brown (1935) ##The Scandal of Father Brown ##The Quick One ##The Blast of the Book ##The Green Man ##The Pursuit of Mr Blue ##The Crime of the Communist ##The Point of a Pin ##The Insoluble Problem El Hombre Invisible ##The Vampire of the Village (outside of compilation)''']] Notas Enlaces externos *Project Gutenberg text of "The Innocence of Father Brown" *Project Gutenberg text of "The Wisdom of Father Brown" Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Personajes de cine Categoría:Personajes de ficción de:Pater Brown en:Father Brown it:Padre Brown ja:ブラウン神父 lt:Tėvas Braunas ru:Отец Браун sv:Fader Brown